


Some Like It Hot

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Dean in Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	Some Like It Hot

Dean whimpered in his sleep, moving his hips against the mattress that he lay on. Fire pooled low in his belly, his skin prickling. He felt his spine tingling, and he shivered despite the fact that it was anything but cold in the room. The mattress beneath him was damp with his slick and Dean made a needy noise, opening his eyes. Sunlight poured into his room through the open window, warm rays dancing over the bare skin of his back and arms.

“Cas…” He moaned out his mate’s name, turning to look at the sleep rumpled Alpha lying beside him. Cas let out a sleepy moan and cracked his eyes open, his nostrils flaring once Dean’s scent hit him. His eyes widened and he reached forward, pulling Dean flush to his chest.

“You’re in heat.” He growled out, his voice thick and gravelly. He pressed his body closer to Dean’s, grinding his erection against Dean. Dean keened, whining softly in his Alpha’s ear.

“Please, _Alpha…_ ” He gasped. Cas growled and clambered up on top of Dean, holding the Omega’s body close and grinding against him. Dean whimpered and wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, bucking into him. Slick gushed out of his hole, soaking his boxers and the mattress beneath him. He whined loudly and Cas quickly leaned down, shushing him with a kiss.

“I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.” He growled, reaching down and peeling Dean’s sticky boxers off of his body. Dean whined, squirming beneath the Alpha as the burning need in his gut intensified. He bucked his hips and clawed down his mate’s back, the only thing he can think being _fuckmatebreedmate_.

“Alpha…” He whimpered, gasping and bucking into Cas’s touch as he wrapped a calloused hand around Dean’s small, swollen cock. Dean cried out and arched his back, coming in big spurts across his stomach and chest. Cas smiled and leaned down, kissing at Dean’s chest and dragging his tongue over the Omega’s skin. He hummed as he licked up Dean’s salty cum, moaning at the taste. Once Dean’s stomach was clean he looked up at the Omega, who looked dazed and lust-drunk.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” He purred, his voice thick and heavy. Dean bit his lips.

“Need you, Alpha. Need you to _breed me_.” He rasped. Cas’s breath hitched and he felt his cock harden in his boxers, twitching with interest. Dean must have smelled Cas’s pheromones in the air, because in the next moment the mattress was soaked with fresh slick, and Dean whined loudly and wrapped his arms around Cas again. Cas quickly worked his way out of his boxers, grabbing onto Dean’s hips and pulling him close.

“How do you want to do this?” he breathed against Dean’s neck, licking and nipping at his skin. Dean whined and tilted his head back, his small cock already hard and throbbing between himself and Castiel.

“I want to do this _now_ ” He hissed, raking his nails down Cas’s back. Cas chuckled and ground down against his Omega, his hard cock pressing up against the cleft of Dean’s ass.

“So sassy, baby. Maybe I should take you from behind, hmm?” He purred, pressing himself up against Dean’s sweaty body. “Or maybe we could do it with you on top, me underneath…”

 _”Please!”_ Dean cried out, his voice hoarse. Castiel hummed quietly, taking pity on his omega. He reached down and grabbed his cock, slowly easing it into Dean’s hole. It didn’t take much work, since Dean was so slick down there, and Cas groaned as he bottomed out. Dean whined and arched his back, his body trembling with need as Cas began to thrust in and out of him, hard and fast.

Dean let out a loud moan as Cas pounding into him, nailing his prostate. More slick gushed out of his hole around Cas’s thick cock, urging the Alpha to move faster and harder. He wrapped his arms around the young Omega and rolled them over, so that Dean was laying across his stomach in a tangle of sheets as he pumped in and out.

“So beautiful…” He gasped, pressing his nose into Dean’s neck and scenting him. He groaned softly as he pushed up into his Omega, nailing his prostate on every single thrust. “So sexy… Ahh… Gonna breed you so full, baby…”

“Cas…” Dean whined, fucking back on Castiel’s cock, reaching down to wrap his own fingers around his cock. He whimpered as he began to tug at the sensitive flesh, blood rushing in his ears as fire pooled low in his belly. Cas groaned and pushed harder into Dean, his knot beginning to swell as he fucked into Dean. Dean’s hole stretched around his thick cock, taking every inch and clenching down around him greedily.

“So hot for me… Fuck, Dean, I love you. Gonna breed you up. Gonna fill you with my babies and… And… Ahh…” He gasped, his hips stuttering as his knot swelled to full size, locking him inside of Dean. The Omega cried out beneath him, cumming in large, white stripes across his and Castiel’s chest. 

Dean went limp and collapsed onto Cas’s chest after that, the intense need he had been feeling in his body finally sated, nothing more than a slow burn in the back of his mind now. He clenched down around Cas’s knot and the Alpha moaned loudly, filling Dean up with spurt after spurt of cum. 

Cas lay back on the bed, breathing heavily as his hands roamed up and down the sides of his Omega’s naked body. He kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead, pushing his hair back.

“How do you feel, baby?”

“Good.” Dean said, his voice heavy and lust-drunk. Cas smiled and kissed his forehead again, squeezing his mate’s body and holding him close.

“After my knot goes down, you can have a nice cool bath and I’ll make you some breakfast. Then we can take care of you again. How’s that sound?” He whispered. Dean moaned in response, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the Alpha’s chest.

“Love you, Cas.” He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, his body heavy and sated, draped over Cas’s. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead, rubbing his back gently as he slowly drifted to sleep with his Omega. The heat would wake them in an hour or two. Now, all they needed was to get some rest.


End file.
